


My Lover

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Sanzo and Hakkai take the next step in their relationship.





	My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just a little something that's been floating around in my head for a while so here it is!
> 
> So enjoy some Sanzo/Hakkai!
> 
> Link to my Tumblr below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Sanzo couldn't believe that the time was finally here. After he and Hakkai had finally confessed their feelings for one another they had started by taking things slow, but now here they were both naked on the bed in there room at the inn the group was currently staying at.

Hakkiai was being pinned down by Sanzo who was kissing his neck before he bit down to leave a mark. Hakkai gasped in pleasure which made the monk smirk as he moved lower kissing and nipping over Hakkai's stomach until he reached the man's legs. Looking back up at the other man, Sanzo raised an eyebrow making sure Hakkai was still okay with taking this step.

Hakkai smiled as he nodded which was all the green light Sanzo needed, as he reached over and took the bottle of lube off of the nightstand and made sure to get plenty on his fingers before he nudged his lover's legs apart and slipped one finger inside as he began to stretch the man that he loved. Hakkai let out a moan as Sanzo hit that magic spot. Then using one more finger the Monk made sure to hit that spot once more, which earned him another moan from Hakkai. Afterwards, Sanzo lined his cock up to Hakkai's entrance and pushed in slowly, before pulling back out and pushed back in a little faster.

Sanzo could not help but feel so very happy as Hakkai began to moan loudly over and over again as the monk kept hitting that sweet spot over and over again he fucked Hakkai faster each time he pushed himself inside of the man he loved. "S-Sanzo..." Hakkai mumbled as he moaned. "I-I'm gonna cum..."

"Then don't hold back." Sanzo replied, as he grabbed Hakkai's erection with his right hand and stroked it gently. Hakkai cried out as he came so hard and fast he felt like he might pass out. Then a few moment later Sanzo came into Hakkai's cavern and then pulled out. "I love you." Hakkai said, as he smiled up at Sanzo. "I love you too." Sanzo replied, as he laid down next to Hakkai and pulled him into his arms. They could worry about cleaning up later for now this moment was all that mattered.


End file.
